White kiss
by Daylise
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy and the first snowfall they've ever seen. (Yes, Clarke definitely knows how to have fun. And she does have fun. Sometimes.)


_Prompt: Clarke, Bellamy and the first snowfall they've ever seen. _

(Written for a contest on EFP. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake and thanks if you read this. Enjoy :P)

**Rating**: General Audience

**Fandom**: The 100 (tv show)

**Pairing**: Bellamy Blake\Clarke Griffin

* * *

><p><span><em>White kiss<em>

White.

It covered everything. Clarke could only see white around her, like suddenly, for God knew what kind of strange spell, the Earth has become all at once a large white ball.

She knew she should wake up the others, but it was just too quiet out there, too perfect to be ruined. She felt like it would have been a shame to break that stately silence.

She bent on her knees, touching the white blanket in the same place where, only the day before, there was just the grass. She felt it was soft and clean. She felt it was cold, too. Very cold.

But even before that thought could materialize in her mind, something heavy and warm covered her shoulders. When she turned back, Bellamy's face was staring at her with a large smirk.

"So, you're the morning type, Princess?"

Clarke shrugged. "So are you." She couldn't tell exactly what time was it, because the sky was covered in white just like the rest of the world. But everyone else was still deeply asleep, so she imaged it was early in the morning. "Thanks for this" she said then, referring to the jacket he had put on her. It smelled like him. "This must be _snow_" she added, taking a bit of that white substance in her hands.

Bellamy just gave her a smile. He observed with amazement the whiteness around them, raising his arms to the sky when the snow began to fall down from the clouds in small flakes.

At first, Clarke took some steps back, frightened by the new sensation of cold on her skin. Then, before she could repress it, she began to laugh.

She was all new to the laughing-thing. She stopped laugh the day her dad was floated. But now, she felt like she could laugh until the end of her days: it somehow seemed right, and funny, and free.

Bellamy watched her with a pale face. "You look crazy now, you know?"

"And you look stupid half the time" she said, unable to stop laughing. She didn't care that she was in front of Bellamy; she didn't care of anything. "But it's not like I complain about it with you."

"Stupid?" Bellamy put his arms down and gave her a challenge gaze. "We'll see it."

His tone was playful, but Clarke knew that gaze meant danger.

He knelt down, and she didn't understand what the hell he was doing until a big snowball hit her on her back. She gasped, turning back to him with a puzzled expression.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You started it" he replied with a smile.

"I didn't."

Bellamy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "C'mon, Princess" he teased, "don't be such a killjoy."

"I am not." She was furious now. Why did he always have to be so childish?

"Then stop being that serious" he said, looking intensely at her. "It seems like you don't know how to have fun."

"I know how- " she stopped when another snowball hit her, this time right on her stomach.

She made a noise that sounded like a growl. He wanted some fun? _Fine_, she would give him the fun.

"You're so dead" she whispered, threatening.

He started laughing and muttered something in response, but his reply was interrupted by the huge bunch of snow that Clarke threw in his face.

"Damn it" he shouted, coughing and quickly taking of the snow from his face. Immediately, he threw another snowball to her, and so did she, starting a snow fight that didn't end until they were both exhausted and covered in snow from head to foot.

Bellamy eventually captured Clarke in his arms, preventing her from making any other move. "I won" he declared proudly, but she stamped his foot and suddenly they were falling to the ground.

Clarke hit the snow with her back, Bellamy lying on top of her. He was heavier, and definitely stronger then her. "See?" she said, barely able to breathe. "I do have fun sometimes."

Bellamy laughed at that. He had a nice laugh, she thought, and then, before she could do anything, his lips were on hers.

Clarke froze at first, but she quickly realized that she didn't want it to stop. Bellamy's lips were warm and soft, and tasted like something good. She felt like she could continue to kiss him forever.

But he stopped the kiss, raising his head to catch his breathe. "You do" he admitted, that crooked smile still on his face, "but I won anyway."


End file.
